Written in DNA
by xTimshelx
Summary: About Artemis's granddaughter, Artemis Fowl III and her body guard, only he has to find her first! Don is fictional and not very relevant.
1. Chapter 1

Written in DNA

If you don't like continuations then stop reading right now! This is slightly AU because it's about my own characters, Artemis Fowl III and a new Butler. Artemis/Holly, they live in Haven together. Starts with one of Butler's relatives.

His life was unfulfilled, it was that simple. Something seemed missing, like there was something he was supposed to be doing. He had been a bodyguard for only 2 years at 20, he matched the record met by a previous Butler, his uncle, a long time ago, graduating at 18 from madam Ko's school. His uncle was the best, so was sent to guard a Fowl. _That's it!_ He realized, I must guard a Fowl. _But there are none left…_ well, Don, Artemis Fowl II's son, was a lady-killer, he could have impregnated a woman and not known it. He quickly left the bar he was sulking in and hurried to his home. He booted up his computer and searched for Don Fowl. He got a couple of things to sustain him for a few days and got down to work.

2 weeks later he stood outside a high school with a picture in his hands. It was of a young girl with jet black hair, pale skin and deep indigo eyes. (sound familiar?) Her hair was pulled up in a simple ponytail with her bangs hanging down the sides of her face. It took him forever to find her. She had been in foster care for 9 of her 10 years of life. Apparently her own mother tried to kill her because she had drove her mad, not hard to do considering that she was crack addict. A neighbor called child services and she had been in over 50 foster homes since. She had baffled every teacher, doctor and psychiatrist she had ever met and scored a 250 on an IQ test, this was no doubt the lost Fowl he had been searching for. He was nearly 7 feet tall in height and at least 75 percent of his body was pure muscle, even so, he could blend in very easily. He had spoken to a foster home placement officer and _persuaded_ him to let her in his custody. "It's not like she's gonna have a happy home either way." Peculiar, he had thought at the time. He had slipped the officer 1,000 dollars and he let her in to his custody. He had practically bought her. The bell rang and almost instantly the place was flooded with kids. He spotted a speck of black among the brown, and it was running fast. He pushed his way forward and saw her more clearly. She was running from some large girls who looked less than chummy. He fought the current but then turned and ran to where they were most likely going. He hadn't missed them; they would be turning the corner in a few seconds. Sure enough, something small ran into him and fell down. No doubt the impact for her was like running into a brick wall, but for him, he barely felt it. She barely mumbled a sorry then turned to run again if he had not wrapped a mammoth hand around her arm. She looked at him, then back at the street where the bullies had stopped in their tracks. He let go and instead rested his hand on her shoulder and glared at the girls. They mumbled an excuse me and backed away then took off. He had that effect on people.

"Thank you, sir, but I have to get home." She said, always courteous. She turned to leave but he kept a firm grip on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a fierce look that sent shivers down his spine. He studied her face then let her go. He couldn't just whisk her away to the Fowl manor that had been left to the last Fowl, which was her. DNA tests would confirm this, besides, it had been left for him to take care of, and so if he took her to live there no one would notice. But not yet, she had to get used to him. No doubt she would think he was kidnapping her or something. He watched her leave, something he would never let happen if he could help it. Her eyes were more intense in real life then they were in the photo. He let her get ahead a block then followed her. He knew that it was the most distasteful way to ensure her safety, but there was no other way. She was not a trusting person, a quality that had saved countless lives, and one he possessed himself. She hopped a fence and turned a corner.

"Hey mister." A young voice said. "That's a real nice suit you got there. How's about giving me your wallet to help loosen up your pockets?" a group of wise-guy punks were talking to him. He had been slouching to avoid being noticed, but he reared up to his full height now.

"How about you leave and I don't teach you guys to respect your elders and we all leave as happy and healthy as we came." They sized up the situation and then saw it best to leave the big scary man alone. After all, how important could a few dollars be? He turned back to follow her again but then he swore; he didn't know where she went, he let himself get distracted, Madam Ko would have punished him severely if she had known. He did a search pattern, but he couldn't find her again. He swore and went back home. At least he knew where to find her at 7:35 the next morning.

The next day he waited at the school entrance. Schools were a bodyguard's worst nightmare; countless people in no organized fashion with thousands of distractions. He spotted her reading on the steps in front of the administrating building. She looked up and saw him. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. She couldn't possibly see where he was staring with his sunglasses but he averted his gaze never the less. The bell rang and she disappeared with the crowd. At 3:45 pm he was back at the entrance and this time the bullies left her alone. Guess they were still freaked about the other day. She went right past him but he caught her by the arm again.

"What are you? A kidnapper? A pervert?" she asked accusingly.

"A shield." He answered. " Have you ever wondered about your father?"

That question hit home.

"No, as far as I'm concerned he was just some dealer my mother banged for drugs." She snapped.

The words stung, they were as sharp as a double-edged sword.

"You come from a much more noble lineage."

"What, are you going to tell me, I'm your daughter? Well, that only works in the movies, Darth Vader."

"I'm here to confirm that Don Fowl is your father. If you are, then I am to be your bodyguard." She looked at him and was still suspicious, but this approach by kidnappers or molesters has never been attempted. She was still wary, he was more than twice her size; almost literally. He stood close to 7 feet tall and she was barely pushing 3'6". A man like him could over power her easily. He reached over and plucked a hair from her head. She winced, but barely. He put it in a plastic bag tucked it away safely in his jacket.

"If I am this Don Fowl's daughter, do you have to follow me around? I don't think my guardians are going to like this." He was about to say that he was her legal, permanent guardian, but he didn't want to say anything until the test came back.

"I'm not technically protecting you until you're a confirmed match, but I will escort you home." She looked at him warily still, but she took all the main streets and he didn't do anything or say anything dangerous. She told him to stay a block away from where she lived. And he watched her go inside. He stood there for a while until she came back and told him to go home. He did so, hesitantly. He was not supposed to leave his charge's side, but she gave him a direct order. He sighed and reluctantly went home.

--------------------

The next day he stood a block away from her house, like she ordered. He heard yelling and cursing. Artemis came out with her hands over her ears. She ran halfway to him before she realized he was there. She took her hands of her ears, embarrassed. He was about to say something but she turned to walk to school as if nothing had happened. He took the hint and left it alone. He stayed outside the school the whole day. Finally, when 3:45 rolled around she went strait to him.

"I saw you, you were here all day, aren't you hungry?" she asked meekly.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone.'

"But what if I came with you to get something to eat? That would be alright." They went to a bistro and they ate. And he told her that the results were coming today. He escorted her home again. Before she left she told him that when the results came back to come and get her if she was a match and to never contact her again if she wasn't. She left without saying anything else. After he got to the lab he waited nervously, though anyone, even a profiler, wouldn't be able to tell. He was already fond of her and he would hate to have to leave her. His life was depending on these results. Finally they came and she was a match. He let out a sigh of relief, in his mind at least. He raced to his charge's soon to be ex-home to get her. As he was nearing his station a block away, he heard shouting coming from her house, then and anguished cry of pain. _Artemis!_ His mind shut off for a minute. He remembered charging the door down to see a fat, bald man kicking his charge while she lay butted up against the wall, shouting at her. In seconds flat he was knocked unconscious. She was still lying on the floor shivering when he came up to her. She opened an eye and saw him. He kneeled down and reached out his hand. She hesitated only a second before grabbing his mammoth hand. He lifts her up, light as a feather, and checks her for any major injuries. All she suffered were a few scratches and a couple of bruises, but no broken bones. Although the bruises would hurt like hell for at least a month. She was shaking and trying tremendously hard not to cry.

"You…no one was supposed to see that." She said quietly. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to her room. He took some clothes and out them into a bag.

"I-if I go with you…I'm in the system." She began to explain.

"No need to worry, I arranged to be your legal guardian, this is not unlawful."

He got bandages and put them on her various scratches, two on her face and one on her neck and a few on her arms. He carried her bag and she held his hang tightly as they walked to his car. Fowl manor was about a day's drive from here. She fell asleep in the passenger seat about 2 hours into the journey. When they got there she was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he lifted her out of the car into his arms. She just sighed in her sleep and buried her head in his chest. He walks up to Artemis Fowl II's old bed and lays her down in the over sized covers. _She's had a rough day, no, scratch that, a rough life._ His bedroom was right next to hers. He went to it and collapsed on the bed. He despised abusive parents. They were just sick. Screwed up the kids and made their lives so hard. He sighed and thought, _at least she's safe and sound, nothing will hurt her now._ And he went to sleep.

Artemis Fowl the II was monitoring the Fowl manor security cameras. Everyone thought he had disappeared of the face of the earth. He actually disappeared under it. He grinned. Don was a useless son, he loved him, but he was, average. But her, she was something special. His magic had prevented his body from aging so he still looked 14. He steepled his fingers and grinned wider. _This was going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Written in DNA

Written in DNA

Hello! I know, I know, my story sucks, but I'm gonna still continue it because I like to piss people off! Muhahaha! Cue story!

Artemis stirred from beneath the covers. She opened her eyes and found herself in room that she didn't recognize. She was very sore and very confused. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with her new bodyguard. Realization struck her. She got out of the bed that was way too big for even 3 people and walked outside the room. She was in a very big, very expensive house, no, mansion. She stood in amazement for a minute and then a voice behind her said, "Yes, it's a very big and magnificent manor, isn't it?"

She jumped in surprise. Her bodyguard stood behind her grinning. 

"Yes, it is. But you can't afford a place like this, and I can't pay you." She starting to feel very out of place here, she was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, all of which had been slept in. 

"I know, but after my uncle disappeared and there were no heirs to Don after he died, they left the care of this place and money for me live on. More than enough for you and me, surely the whole Fowl fortune is enough for a whole town to live on." He help up her bag, "I thought you might want to change. There's a bathroom in your room."

"My room?"

"The room you just left." She looked at him in disbelief. 

"You mean I live _here_? In this monstrous house? There must be a catch, are you a pedophile or something?" He looked indifferent and said, "No, no catch, this rightfully yours, you are Artemis Fowl III, I thought it was shocking that your name happens to be the same as 2 other Fowl members, but then again, it could be written in DNA." She took the bag and went into her room. She put it on the ground and took a look around. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years. The desk was littered with strange symbols enlarged on paper. The computer was off, but she could use it later. She saw a door on the other side of room and went inside. There were fresh towels and shampoo and conditioner. She went to get her bag out of the room when she saw a glint in the corner. She had sharp eyes and was able to find a needle in a haystack. She went up to the wall and studied it carefully. There! A tiny camera hidden in the wall. She didn't remove it; instead she went out and looked for her bodyguard. 

"Hello?" she called. Out of nowhere it seemed he appeared. 

"Yes?"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Appearing out of thin air! It's unnerving."

"O.K. what did you need?"

"Where is the surveillance room?"

"Right over here." He led her over to the end of hallway and opened a door. There were screens everywhere.

"Where is the monitor for my room?" he looked puzzled. "There is no surveillance in your room." _Interesting._

"Thanks for showing me this room. I'm going to take a shower now." She went back to her room, only to find the wrong one and 2 doors later she was back in the right one. She looked thoughtfully at the camera for a bit and decided to take it down. Having someone watch her sleep, it was unnerving. After she took it down she threw it in the trash. She inspected the bathroom for a camera, but found none. She got into the shower and quickly got clean. She came out of the shower drying her hair and spied the computer. She sat down and looked at the symbols. She turned on the computer and a pop-up came up. It was a new message alert. She was about to open it when she jumped.

"I have prepared dinner. Do you wish to dine now?" she looked at him and nodded. He led her down to the dining room that could have fitted all the world's leaders. 

"Thank you, uh, oh my gosh! I can't believe I've never asked you for your name! I feel so horrible!" she blushed furiously and looked away.

"That's quite alright, I have had many charge's never even bother to ask for my name, nevertheless, it's Butler."

"Butler? But that's not a proper name, it's a title."

"Not revealing my name to a charge is the number one rule I was taught to ensure no emotional attachments would be formed."

She looked at him quizzically but ate her dinner. It was exquisite. Butler ate along with her, but not the same food. It was late already and so she went to bed. Butler's room was right next-door. It was comforting to know he was there, even if she wasn't sure she could trust him. She laid her head down to sleep, letting her clouded mind rest, at least for a little while.

Butler walked silently to his charge's room. He saw her small form lying on the bed, the steady rise and fall of her chest said that she was asleep. She was facing him with her hands tucked close to her chest, curled up in the fetal position. That position said that she felt unsafe, even in her dreams. He walked silently to her bedside, looking down at her. She seemed so small and defenseless. He laid a mammoth hand on her raven colored hair. It was long before, but it had been cut short that day he had rescued her… he liked that idea, he had rescued her. Brushing the hair from her face he leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead. If madam Ko had seen that, she would have lasered his tattoo off for sure. But he didn't care. _Now that she's here, everything will be perfect. Nothing can or will take her from me. Ever._ He smiled a small smile and returned to his own room.

It had been about two months since a man who claimed to be her bodyguard had whisked her away to a huge manor. And she was supposedly the last heir to the Fowl family. She had researched this 'Don Fowl' and found a picture of him. He was a curiously short man with black hair like hers, but with darker skin and plain brown eyes. She even found a picture of him when he was younger and found he had pointy ears before a surgery changed that. He wasn't particularly handsome, but she guessed you didn't have to be to get the girls when you were rich. She looked up where her 'father' was, but found that he had been missing for years and had been declared legally dead, like his father, her grandfather. She frowned at that but then moved on. She also looked up Artemis Fowl II, but all that came up were a few articles about holding a record for the Rubix Cube and an article about the only child to have single handedly shown over 30 therapists to mental institutes before the age of 15. He seemed to have been curiously erased from all records. Butler had gotten her a faster computer than the old model that was sitting on her desk when she arrived. She had requested to keep it, she didn't know why, but it seemed the only thing, besides this manor, that had belonged to her long-lost relatives. She hadn't yet opened the message; it was probably some person who sent Artemis II an e-mail decades ago. It was a laptop, once called a 'MacBook Air' by marketing companies a few years ago. Apparently the room she was sleeping in once belonged to Artemis II, it seemed only fitting for her to have that particular room. Butler said it was because it was the closest to his, but it was still a little eerie. Butler was an easily trustable guy, if he was nice to you. She had heard rumors that he was capable of killing as many men as a gun could shoot, and she didn't doubt that for a second. But he seemed nice when he played with her, or when he put his arm around her when they walked around the garden. He liked to come with her when she investigated the property, or he seemed to, a bodyguard had to stay with their principle, right? He had even caught a pet for her, a rat, a white one, which was strange, but she kept it. She named it Bane, after a white rat in one of her favorite books. She loved to read, oh yes, and she near had a heart attack when she saw the Fowl library. It was bigger than any she had ever seen. And the books! They were huge and old and smelled wonderful, '_Books smell like a rare spice from a country beyond the horizon._' Now where had she heard that? Bane was a very loyal rat, maybe because she spared it from death. He would sit on her shoulder and seemingly read along with her when she did. He was also a very good watchdog; he would bristle up and hiss whenever someone entered the room. Although she loved to read, she was very computer savvy, and was a terrific hacker. If it was stored on a computer, she could access it. And everything these days are stored in computers. She didn't stay on the property after she was satisfied that she examined every nook and cranny. They would often go out and just walk around. One more of a bodyguard's nightmares. They made an odd pair, a 7-foot man in a suit, looking all the world like a secret agent, and a slight girl with boyish hair holding the corner of his sleeve, biting her nails in very shabby clothes. Although she could afford nice clothes she did not buy them. Anything she wore it was for comfort and practilaty. Which was usually a long sleeve shirt that was too big, and jeans in the same size, and socks. She was curious person with many quirks, like sitting with one leg curled to her chest and the other perfectly normal, nail-biting, and holding Butler's sleeve. She used to hold his lower arm, right above the wrist, but he told her that it would make drawing his gun harder so she settled for his sleeve. This kind of behavior suggested a fear of loss, which was understandable, since she was in foster care for most of her life. She hated to wear shoes, they made her feet sweat and she felt imprisoned. So she only wore socks. She was very strange indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Written in DNA 3

Written in DNA 3

The last chapter was pointless, I know. But this one is way more interesting, I promise! And it's a songfic!

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"_

_I don't love her, winter just wasn't my season._

She was back at that house again; he was standing there, with his twisted grin and cruel eyes. For some reason she couldn't move as he advanced toward her his foot raised and a belt in hand. She opened her mouth to scream, but she couldn't. She searched frantically through her vast brain for something to do, but for the first time, nothing came to mind. She wanted desperately to call out to everyone, anyone, but she was frozen in fear. The belt and the boot were coming toward her when at last her voice broke through. She bolted up in bed, shaking. _I'm a genius! I don't have night terrors._ But she sat there, legs curled up and biting her nail, scared, and desperately wishing Butler there. She didn't know how long she sat there, ears and eyes straining in the dark for any sign of _him_. Finally she went next door, dammed be her pride. She opened the already adjacent door. Butler was up in a flash; she heard a click and hoarse voice call out,

"Who's there?"

"I-It's me, Artemis." She saw his outline lower the gun.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing here?" she hesitated

"I-I…" she swallowed her pride. "I had night terror." She looked away, even though he couldn't possibly see her in the dark. He got up and put a huge hand on her shoulder and walked her to his bed. She lay down and felt him lie down beside her. She was certain that this went against everything he was taught, but he didn't seem to care. He always made her feel safe. He last thought was, _in my dream…Butler it…it was your name I wanted to call out… _In a few seconds she was asleep.

He heard her breathing even out slightly and knew she was asleep. He turned over to look at her. He could see she was having another nightmare. His head was screaming at him, but he didn't care anymore. He pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest, his arms wrapped close around her small, delicate frame. He could feel her frantic heartbeat slow down and her breathing become normal. At the risk of sounding cliché, it was so wrong, but it felt so right. And he thought he felt something flutter in chest.

Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes,

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

It's been 5 months since she had been living here, in this mansion with Butler. She learned of his past drinking problem, past depression and how he believed that now she was here, everything would be perfect and that he was slightly unstable since he based his existence on her survival. When she started St. Bartleby's school she was put under immediate counseling. She held this physician in a slightly higher regard than others because he had been the only one to treat Artemis Fowl II and not be sent gibbering to his own institution. Butler attended, of course. Often when they walked in together they got curious glances, since they looked like they had nothing to do with each other. Of course she felt she didn't need it. But after that dream…no, she could handle herself. She didn't need a shrink. Butler had been acting strangely since that night, but the session had gone as usual, she insulted him, and he got frustrated. After the session, however, he asked her if he could borrow Butler a moment. She gave her consent, much to the dislike of Butler.

"I hear that you had been taking anti-depressants in the past, why?"

"Because I was depressed, I thought you were a doctor."

"You stopped getting prescriptions after you 'adopted' Artemis. Does she make you feel happy?"

"I thought Artemis was the one in therapy."

"True, but you signed up for group so you could stay together." He smiled and said, "You look as love-sick as a puppy. Who's the lady?"

Butler, per usual, kept his face blank, but was blushing furiously on the inside.

"No-one, and your wasting your time. Now I have to make sure that my principle hasn't been kidnapped since you've been gabbing." He got up abruptly and walked out. Artemis was having fun talking to a teacher, well, for her anyway, the teacher was crying. At the sight of him she walked outside with him.

"What was that about?" she inquired.

"Nothing, he was being a moron." He answered.

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable._

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button girl,_

_So just cradle you head in you hands_

_And breathe…just breathe,_

_Oh, breathe, just breathe_

May he turn 21 at the base of Fort Bliss

_Just today he sat down, the flask in his fist_

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year_

He sat down at his desk, staring at a bottle of scotch. He must have been sitting a while because Artemis came to say goodnight. After she left he opened the window and threw it out. He walked to his bed without a regret and went to sleep.

Here in town again, tell she's been down for a while

_But my God it's so beautiful when the girl smiles_

_Wanna hold her, maybe I'll just sing about it._

She was staring gloomily into space. He had been reading a military magazine, but was done now. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. Such a very long time.

"I think there's a hole in the wall now." He said grinning. She laughed, a real laugh. Her face lit up and she seemed like a girl without a care, if just for a second. She fed cheese to Bane and asked if he wanted to come with her to garden. She never did that. She just announced that she was going and he followed. He followed her outside with Bane on her shoulder.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out._

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again,_

_If you only try turning around._

They were walking in peace when Bane started to hiss. They looked around for anyone, but found no one. Butler turned to the general direction that Bane was spitting at and drew his gun, pushing Artemis behind him. Artemis instinctively grabbed his coat.

"Where are you? I know you're there, just show yourself and I might not shoot." She heard a curse in a language she didn't know and then something flashed in the sunlight and struck Butler in the neck. Before he passed out he got Artemis in a bear hug, covering her completely, making a cocoon of his own body. She heard footsteps, 2 people, one larger than the other. A cold voice said, "He's as good as you are, Butler. And nearly as big, too."

"Well, he certainly won't live as long if lets himself be caught like that."

"Well, in all fairness, we do have technology eons in the future than they do. Now, where did that child go? We need to speak to her." Butler's body was crushing her. Her face was turned away so she couldn't see the intruders. She heard them search for a while, and then heard another swear, this time in English.

"Damn, of course!" he heard the bigger one grunt. Then she felt Butler being heaved off of her, she felt curiously naked without him. She gripped his arm, refusing to let go. She saw the intruders for the first time. One of them was a pale, raven-haired teenager that seemed older than his looks said he was. The other was a giant man, older, about as big as Butler but not nearly as friendly. She saw a silver dart sticking out of Butler's neck. She kneeled over him, still gripping his arm. Suddenly she was just a 10-year-old girl who just lost her best friend.

"I-Is he..?"

"Dead? No, of course not. Butler wouldn't kill his own favorite nephew, would you, Butler?" she was now thoroughly confused.

"He's not Butler," she said pointing to the larger man, "He is." She said indicating her fallen bodyguard.

"Ah, I see your nephew has followed in your footsteps, you should be proud." _Nephew? But that would mean… _realization struck her.

"You…you're, Artemis II, aren't you? But your so young, and, alive…"

"Ah, you are as smart as your records say you are."

"W-What are you doing here? T-This isn't your house anymore, please leave. You are not welcome." She forced sounding confident and sure of herself. Artemis II pretended not to listen.

"Let us leave here, Butler. This dirt is staining my suit." The bigger man went to get her but she shook her head.

"I-I won't leave him! I won't!" she said holding his arm tighter. Artemis II just looked impatient and the mountain man plucked her from Butler as if she had just been air. She went to run but the mountain man overpowered her. He was 7-feet tall and she was 10. It was no use. He had grabbed her arm and she felt a sting. Her head began to swim.

"Butler!" she yelled. "Butler…" she said weakly. She saw her bodyguard's fallen form as she lost consciousness.

Butler had felt Artemis's frantic heartbeat and breathing underneath him when he fell. _She's alive,_ he thought. _She's o.k…_ then he passed out. He thought he heard her calling him, and he looked up to se 2 vaguely familiar figures carrying her away. But then he blacked out again.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_whoa breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

HHAHAHAHA! My story had just gotten more interesting! R/R ppl! T-T only 3, ppl, it makes me sad… T-T


	4. Chapter 4

Written in DNA 4

Written in DNA 4

Hello people!! I've been on a writing roll! AAAUUUGGHHH! I can't control my fingers! They're typing on their own! HELP MEEEEEEE!!

--

She awoke lying on her own bed. She sat up hurriedly and looked around. Butler Sr. was sitting in a chair in the corner, able to see everything in the room. Butler was sitting tied up in a chair awake and kicking. Butler Sr. had his gun out, but it was in hand which was resting on his lap. Artemis had the old computer that she had when she came here at first. He turned to her.

"You know, we could have just avoided this whole situation if you had opened the e-mail I sent to you. It told you that I would be coming. I had even left you gnommish symbols to decipher it."

"But that was your computer, wasn't it? I didn't want to pry into a dead man's business."

"But I'm not dead, as you can see. And I need your help."

"Help! Who says that I'm going to help you? After what you did in the garden you think I'm going to help you!?" she looked over at Butler. "Why did you tie him up?"

"He tried to kill Butler here 5 times. He couldn't be trusted to be free. But, if you can convince him to not try and kill us, then he can have freedom." Butler looked furious to be put in such a humiliating position, like a schoolboy who had to be punished.

"Butler, please don't do anything rash, I don't think that they want to hurt us, if they need our help then they could have just threatened to kill you if they didn't care." He looked doubtful but nodded. Butler Sr. went to remove the bonds but Artemis II stopped him.

"Artemis, you go free your bodyguard. We can't have him taking any hostages, he's unstable right now." _I doubt he was stable to begin with._ She thought. But she went to him and untied him. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and checked if she was injured. Seeing she was ok he sat her down in the chair he was just tied up in and stood in front of her.

"What kind of help do you need from us?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not dead, even though legally I am. As you can also see, I haven't aged a day since I was 14. No one would believe that I was 63, now would they? No, when I came above ground again-"

"You mean you were underground? For all this time? How would you-"

"I'll explain everything later. When I came above ground again, the government was convinced I created some sort of time-travel device! Ridiculous!" they looked unconvinced. "Well, I couldn't tell them the truth, it would catastrophic to a lot of people. So they decided to put me in an institution to control me so they could use my genius for their own benefit. I quickly escaped and came here, but they will be here soon."

"But what Artemis have to do with this?" interrupted Butler.

"Ah, you see, I have a way of helping you, Artemis. You are very smart, but have limited resources. I've already hacked into the DNA lab, and switched your DNA signatures with mine, so when they take your DNA my name will come up."

"I don't like where this is going." Said Artemis III.

"I want you to pretend to be me, that way I'll bust you out when they put 'me' in the institute, and we will escape to the underground."

"But why would I want to do that?"

"There is technology there that hasn't even been dreamt of up here. Your mind sucks up information like a sponge, think of the capabilities if you had all the tools you would ever need? You could invent and create like no other human has ever done before!" by the time Artemis II was saying this he was up and pacing, very excited. Artemis III was drifting off into space thinking of all the things that she could learn and discover and how she could live out her dream of becoming an inventor.

"With us working as a team, we could pave the road to create a better world! A perfect world!" Artemis II said glossy eyed.

"Yes, we could, but I look nothing like you How can we convince them that I'm you?" Artemis II held up a pair of scissors.

"We look a lot more alike than you think. A change of clothes and a haircut and you could be my twin."

--

A few hours later Artemis II and Artemis III stood side by side, wearing the same suits. Artemis II was slightly shorter and slenderer, but aside from that, if they walked down the street they would be mistaken for twins. They had Artemis III study Artemis II's movements and speech and soon they could be each other. And not a moment to soon. Butler Sr. came in and said,

"they're at the door, and it doesn't look as if they're just going to ask nicely. Artemis, I think we should make ourselves scarce."

"O.K. Artemis, are you ready?" she opened her mouth but he cut her off.

"O.K., good. Lets move." They barricaded themselves in the panic room, but purposely left some of the more advanced defenses off. It was only a matter of time before they got her. When they got into the room, she didn't have to act like a scared kid, suddenly it was completely natural. She only saw dark figures for a second when she felt something sharp in her neck and then arms roughly carrying her out. She heard something that sounded like cursing and bodies falling down. She nearly grinned. Butler was very good at his job indeed. She heard a louder thump and a "Freakin' finally." from some poor guy and then everything went dark.

She woke up and was temporarily blinded. She reached up to rub her eyes but she couldn't. She opened them to a flashlight in her face. Pain exploded in her head for a second but all she could do was groan and turn her head away. She cracked open one eye and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of hospital. Everything was white. It was creepy how many things were white. She seemed to be restrained. An uptight nurse dresses all in (what color?) white. she seemed to be devoid of all color except her lips which had bright red lipstick. It seemed all her color was concentrated there. She was writing down something on a clipboard and then turned and walked out. There was a buzz and then the restraints were released. She sat up and rubbed her wrists. They were really tight. She was wearing a white tunic that was scratchy on her skin with the same material pants. She looked around. There was a bed with pillows and sheets, but not much else. These were, of course, white. The walls were white and so was the ceiling and floor. The more she looked around the more she hated the color. She just hoped Artemis II was coming soon, if she any more white she thought she would puke. Artemis II said to not say anything, no matter what. Just glare at them and refuse to do what they say. She had a horrible headache. She started to rub her temples; it did little to relieve her throbbing head. She heard a voice a voice from a speaker.

"We will bring you food in 3 hours. Anything else you need you simply need to ask." It stopped talking and she stood silently. She walked over to the bed and lay down with her hands folded on her stomach, perfectly strait and still. She could do this for hours. She would be silent and not do anything for them; she would beat them at their own game. She just had to have patience.


End file.
